earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Zankarin
=Physical Description= *Garments/Armor: Zanka'rin is always seen wearing some sort of robe and a rather stylish hat. He has built a reputation around his hat collection as one never sees him without one on, mainly his crimson felt hat that he has worn for nearly a year. *Other: As a result of his genealogical background, his skin is icy cold. It even gives him this peculiar cold aura that sends a chill down the spines of those around him. As a result, life outside of Winterspring has become rather...hot. =Personality= Generally, Zanka'rin is rather stoic, but his compassion shines when his comrades face danger. He is a devoted friend and companion but rarely speaks unless addressed first. =History= Much of this Troll's history remains quite the mystery, even to himself. He only knows of his life in the Goblin town of Everlook. From looking at him, one may guess that he is a descendant of the ice Trolls that roamed Northrend, which explained his choice of Winterspring as a home, but his true genealogical background remains unknown, only blanketed by dark history his parents only knew. A furious snow storm raged over Winterspring, and the denizens of Goblins within Everlook remained in their homes to hope to see this blizzard's end soon. Stumbling through the thick pockets of snow was a tattered Troll woman clutching her bulging belly. Obviously, she was quite pregnant, evidently ready to give birth, but not even the blizzard and fierce winds would let her stop. Upon the entrance of Everlook, this staggering Troll gazed calmly at this new haven and continued her movement onward, determined to reach civilization. Her urgency forced her forward until she fell at the steps of a workshop. The loud thud against his door made him jump with surprise. The tiny Goblin shakes his head and recovers from the startle. After sliding his goggles up from his eyes, he waddled to the door. Upon opening the door, the weakened Troll woman soon fell. With another squeal of shock, the Goblin dove out of harm's way. Quickly he began pulling her away from the door and letting her rest on the nearby polar bear rug that seat comfortably in front of the still roaring fire. Unsure of what to do, the Goblin scuttled through his tiny home grabbing what he thought would warm this woman to a more coherent state. His actions came to a halt when a flinching hand slapped him, as the hit was accompanied by a deep, painful groan. The outstretched hand moved quickly to her belly, and she groaned again but more pathetically this time. Having seen the Troll woman's pregnant state, he jumped quickly to recovery and dashed out the door, banging on the door of the neighboring medic. It certainly was convenient for an engineer to live next to the medic, as he found himself at injury quite often. The Human female inside looked up from her large tome and called for the knocker to enter. The tiny Goblin dashed in and looked up at the woman with wide eyes. “Andira! I need your help! There's a sick Troll woman in my home, and she's pregnant!” “Then she needs medical attention immediately!” Both the Goblin and the Human woman rush back to the Goblin's home. Andira quickly moves to the Troll's side and kneels beside her, tenderly stroking her still icy face. The tiny Goblin, known as Ren, stands beside Andira, looking perplexed and concerned. “Umm, what now, Andi?” “We need to start this birthing immediately. I'm not really sure about Troll birthing, but I can't imagine it would be too complex. Help administer some pain relievers while I get her ready.” With a nod the Goblin grabs the medicine from the bag. He looks at the salve he pulled from inside and shows it to Andira for a response. She gives him a positive nod, and he flashes a grin before rubbing the foul smelling lotion on the Troll's forehead and neck. She continues her weak and fatigued groans but soon stops after Ren finishes with the salve. He gives her a concerned frown and sighs. Meanwhile, Andira has been busy trying to elevate the Troll's legs and prepare her for the final part of the birthing. Soon, a slightly relieved sigh leaves Andira. “Now, we just have to wait until she's ready.” Ren nods and jumps after the Troll lets out a ferocious shriek of pain. Her body writhes and convulses rampantly. Ren recovers his senses and struggles with the writhing body, hoping to keep her from moving too much while Andira also readies herself for the forthcoming event. Not long after the convulsing does Andira grin broadly and pull from beneath the covers of the Troll woman a writhing, Troll male. His cries ring throughout the tiny home, and Andira cleans him. Ren smiles warmly at the two before noticing that the Troll woman beside him has since stopped moving. He turns his head from Andira and the newborn Troll to gaze down sadly at the woman, knowing her fate had been just moments away from sealing. He lightly kisses her forehead and covers her body with a nearby blanket. “I didn't think she was gonna make it.” He says sadly as he returns to Andira's side. She continues coddling the child and nods to Ren while speaking, “It looks like now you're the rightful caretaker of this Troll boy. Consider it a favor to this poor Troll woman.” Ren nods and puffs his chest out triumphantly, “There is no task that is too tough for Ren Bronzebolt!” The two share a relieved laugh, and so a new Troll entered the Goblin world with a history unknown but an interesting life ahead. His caretaker Ren Bronzebolt found many difficulties deciding on a proper name for the few-days-old Troll boy, but after seeking assistance from the small number of Trolls inhabiting Everlook, Ren finally settled on the Trollish-sounding name Zanka'rin. And so Zanka'rin lived in a world of prominent neutrality, learning the ways of both the Alliance and the Horde as a young Troll boy. Because of his Goblin-like neutrality, he never developed the socializations of the hatred toward the Alliance races. He mainly saw them as either obstacles or potential business partners, especially since he could speak the common languages of both factions. As Zanka'rin reached his tenth year of age, his beloved “father” Ren Bronzebolt saw his last days with the Troll boy he adored so much. Soon after Ren's death, the Trolls of Everlook pressured Zanka'rin to join the ranks of the Horde, as they saw much potential in his skills, especially having Ren Bronzebolt as an Engineering mentor. Having such a figure as a father exposed Zanka'rin to the ways of Goblin Engineering, and he quickly found himself mastering the profession. Zanka'rin fell prey to the pressures of his “kin”, as they called themselves. A few days later, he boarded a Goblin supply convoy bound for Orgrimmar. Upon arriving, Zanka'rin found himself meeting the Warchief and being humbly accepted into the ranks of the Horde. It was then that a forest Troll approached the lost Zanka'rin and offered him further guidance. The wise priest Maz'kali, also a blue-skinned Troll, took Zanka'rin under his care and sent him down the path of the Light, as a devout disciple. Maz'kali expected fervent discipline to the Light, and Zanka'rin displayed it as such. His next years of growth would prove to be his toughest as his discipline would sway until ultimately serving the Shadow. He mastered the powers the Shadow bestowed upon him, and he served the Shadow with extreme diligence. However, his servitude ignited a powerful darkness within him, and he sought to wreck havoc upon the new “enemies” of the Alliance. Only after he spilled the blood of countless members of the Alliance in the war for Alterac Valley did his old master Maz'kali come to him in a powerful dream. He quickly scolded him for following the Shadow so devoutly and illustrated the havoc that followed the darkened Zanka'rin. This dream brought a return to Zanka'rin's devotion, and he exiled himself to his homeland of Winterspring for nearly a year. His voluntary exile came just as he joined the ranks of the Tears of Draenor, a group that willingly and gladly accepted the wayward Troll into their ranks with open arms. Upon his return to the Tears of Draenor, they found a different Zanka'rin, a quiet and reserved version of his former, somewhat crazed self. Typically, this disciple of the Light wanders alone. His friends remain few and far between because he only has one goal in mind: serving the Light. Those that do approach him are never shunned. He receives company easily, but he rarely speaks upon his own will unless asked. Category:Troll Category:Hordecategory:PriestCategory:Tears of Draenor